Driver assist systems are known which support the driver in monitoring his/her driving and warn of danger situations in particular. A lane departure warning system is known, for example, which alerts the driver acoustically and/or visually about an unintentional departure from the lane traveled by the vehicle in order to avoid accidents due to inattentiveness or due to the driver experiencing a microsleep. The driving lane is detected via a video camera, for example, and the image is analyzed. A divergence from the driving lane is determined by comparing detected image data of the driving lane and the vehicle position. Moreover, a cruise control system in the vehicle is known in which a driver is acoustically and/or visually alerted when the maximum deceleration of his/her vehicle no longer suffices to maintain the distance to a vehicle traveling ahead. The driver may then regulate the vehicle's speed in such a way that he/she again has a sufficient safety distance to the vehicle traveling ahead. Moreover, the driver may also be alerted by a suitable driver assist system about obstacles which he/she approaches too closely while driving, during a parking maneuver in particular. For this purpose, distance sensors are situated on the vehicle which measure the distance to the obstacles and, in the event the distance drops below a predefined value, output a warning to the driver. The manual, which was delivered together with the vehicle, provides the driver with information about the function of the individual driver assist systems and the output of the corresponding warnings. The warnings are generally described there using text or—insofar as visual outputs of warnings are concerned—are generally represented as a photo or drawing.